


Not So Grump

by PatrickVghnStump



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickVghnStump/pseuds/PatrickVghnStump





	Not So Grump

Danny sat on the toilet seat, razor in hand. What drove him to this? What drove this once happy, funny man to be doing something so horrible. Hate. Suddenly, after an episode of Game Grumps was uploaded, an huge influx of hate began to flood in. Normally he would have ignored it. But all of it was directed at him. None at the others. He ran his hand through his knotted hair, not caring about the clumps he ripped out with the large, unclean knots. He looked down to the small razor in his hand. He brought his other wrist down. 

Pressing the blade to his skin, he pushed down and drew a line across his arm. The pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before; it hurt really fucking bad, but no where near as bad as the "fans" words had. A sad smile spread across his face as he cut further into his arm. Further and further, pressing harder and harder... Tears ran down his face, but he did not cry out. He deserved this, didn't he? That's what the fans said.

He'd never seen so much blood. Never. Not even in video games.

There was a knock on the door. He grabbed a towel quickly and pressed it to his wrist - not that it mattered. The bathroom was covered in his blood. He was _really_ light headed.

"Danny? Danny hurry up, I need to shit," Arin said, his voice muffled by the door and by Danny's fuzzy hearing. 

"Y-Ye...ah... O-ka...y," Danny replied, his voice slurred. He was starting to black out. He pressed the blade back to his skin, this time, dragging it vertically along the vein on the other arm. He pressed down hard, watching through blurred vision as blood beaded along the cut. He ran over it again, pressing even harder. This time, blood started to flow faster. 

Soon enough, he was lying in his own blood, breathing shallow.

Arin knocked again. When he didn't get an answer, he searched around for a screwdriver. "Danny, if you don't answer me, I'm gonna walk in on... whatever the fuck you're doing in there."

Still no answer from the Jew-fro'd man. Rolling his eyes, he walked to the door with a screwdriver in hand and undid the lock. He opened the door quickly, hoping to scare the shit out of Danny - he was in the right place for it after all. 

Arin stepped back. Danny was crumpled on the floor, face down, blood soaking his hair. "D-Danny?" Arin squeaked. No response. It was then that Arin realized his friend wasn't breathing.

"Suzy!" he called, not taking his eyes off of Danny. "C-Call 911!" he shouted, stepping forward to flip Danny over. Maybe his breathing was just very very shallow?

A small metal object rolled out of the man's hand. "D-Danny?" Arin whispered. He checked for a pulse. None. Danny Avidan was gone. Dead. 

Arin collected the tall man's head in his lap and began to cry as Suzy ran up behind him, phone in hand. "Oh my god! Arin, what the fuck happened?"

"He killed himself, Suz."


End file.
